The long-term goal of this project is to develop and evaluate through focus group discussions and user questionnaire survey data, multimedia software designed to help parents understand and raise their child from 18 months to 5 years. This user-friendly product will have unique features to help parents access, learn, and use new knowledge, skills, and resources quickly and easily. Users will be able to access information in two ways: by topic or by level of development. There will be relevant video and audio presentations and illustrative diagrams and photos, for use on personal digital assistants (PDAs) and personal computers. There will be information on basic techniques and materials of child care, how to take care of common medical problems, and child development time lines that show when and what to expect over the period of 18 months to five years. There will be helpful lists, charts, self-quizzes, worksheets, calendars, bibliographies, and links to help parents have critical information where and when they need it. In addition, there will be a section on Health Media Lab's Website that will include articles and links to child care related topics such as child development, expert advice, and parent-to-parent bulletin boards. There will also be ideas and links for making family life more creative and joyful, including establishing daily routines, traditions and family rituals, activities, crafts, birthdays, etc., all presented in easy to understand terms with helpful illustrations. In Phase I we will develop and test educational multimedia software designed to help parents with routine check-ups, immunizations, dental care, considerations regarding fluoride, vitamin and mineral supplements, and preventing infectious diseases within the household, and evaluate users' concerns about the educational concepts and ease of use of the prototype software through focus group discussion.